peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney's Peter Pan: The TV Series (My version)
Peter Pan: The TV series is an animated series based on the Peter Pan films. It uses the same art style as the movies instead of the rubbish Jake and the Neverland pirates art style! Boooooo! It also includes some dark parts inspired by Fox Kids' Peter Pan and the Pirates (i.e., Neverland island has some dangerous areas like the weretree forest). Characters Peter Pan (Blayne Weaver (speaking) and (Stevie Brock) (singing)) The boy who refused to grow old. He wears green clothes, has a green hat and red hair. He lives on Neverland Island with his fairy Tinkerbell and his friends the lost boys. He is the current leader of the lost Hundred Acre Wood toys, a gang of abandoned animals. He once traveled to London and met Wendy Darling and her two younger brothers Skippy and Piglet. They went on many adventures before confronting and defeating Captain Hook. Wendy and her brothers had to go back home so Peter relunctantly said goodbye and sent them back to London. Wendy Darling (Nika Futterman; speaking) and (Jonatha Brooke; singing)) The girl who is the eldest sister of Skippy and Piglet. She wears a blue nightgown, black ballet slippers, has a dark blue hair ribbon and brown hair. She is Peter Pan's love interest. Skippy Rabbit (Orton O'Brien) The middle child of the Darling family. He has white fur, wearing a blue shirt and a yellowish-green hat with a red feather. He likes Wendy's stories and adventures but hates people and animals taking his hat. Piglet (Travis Oates) The youngest child of the Darlings. He has pink skin, wearing a magenta jumpsuit. He always has his stuffed toy penguin with him. Like Skippy, he also likes Wendy's stories and cuddling his penguin, he dislikes being separated from his penguin of being left behind on adventures, IE ones that are too dangerous. Tinker Bell (Mae Whitman) Peter's fairy and sidekick, she is jealous of Wendy. She gives the children the ability to fly with her pixie dust. The Lost Hundred Acre Wood Toys. Tigger (Jim Cummings) Winnie the Pooh (Jim Cummings) Roo (Aidan McGraw) Lumpy (Jack McGraw) Rabbit (Tom Kenny) Eeyore (Brad Garrett) Tigress (Angelina Jolie) Kanga (Kristen Anderson-Lopez) Kip (Nancy Cartwright) Flora (Bronte Carmichael) Vanilla the Rabbit (Rebecca Honig) Cassie (Chantal Strand) Faline (Veronica Taylor) Bambi (Sarah Natochenney) Princess Luna (Tabitha St. Germain) Captain Hook (Corey Burton) The fearsome pirate captain James Hook. He hates Peter Pan and has sworn revenge against him on the account of cutting off his hand and feeding it to a crocodile. He is deathly afraid of the crocodile because it wants to eat the rest of him. He is tended to by his cabin boy Mr Smee. Mr Smee (Jeff Bennett) The Pirate's cabin boy and assistant to Captain Hook, the other pirates hate him and his clumsiness often angers Captain Hook. He is easily fooled by Peter's voice mimicking. The Pirates Queen Grimhilde/The Old Hag (Susanne Blakeslee/Candi Milo) The crocodile A crocodile who ate Hook's hand and alarm clock. He ticks loudly when nearby because of the alarm clock he swallowed. He likes to pick on Captain Hook but is dangerous to anybody. The Gangreen Gang Hercules (Tate Donovan) Wendy's adoptive father. Peter, Tinkerbell, and the lost Hundred Acre Wood toys took Wendy and her brothers to him and his wife, Megara, in Neverland where they promised to stay forever. Megara/Meg (Susan Egan) Hercules' wife and Wendy's adoptive mother. Category:Peter Pan series Category:TV Series